


wipe it down (but not my love)

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fluff without plot lol, M/M, Shy Kyungsoo, Wipe it down Tiktok Challenge, family au, self-indulgent fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Nang dahil sa pagkahilig ni Kyungsoo manood ng Tiktok videos, isang Tiktok challenge ang pumukaw ng pansin kay Jongin at nagbigay ng ideya sa kanya para gumawa ng kanyang wipe it down challenge domestic version.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	wipe it down (but not my love)

**Author's Note:**

> una sa lahat sobrang self indulgent fic lang ulit nito.
> 
> sunod, domestic ito so walang plot, just want to write sweet family kim yun lang.
> 
> next, shoutout kay mica ella na naging enabler ko sa au na ito tho actually gusto ko talaga gawan ng fic pero i don't know how pero dahil sa kanya nagka-idea ako.
> 
> last, boring ito at alam niyo yayakapin ko na talaga pagiging domestic kaisoo writer hahaha ito ang genre na nagbibigay sa akin ng saya. SOBRRA.
> 
> so enjoy! maikli lang naman 'to as in walang katuturan nilahad ko lang yung pag wipe it down tiktok challenge ng kaisoo ahhahaha
> 
> Ano ba ang wipe it down challenge? Ito ang example:
> 
> [WIPE IT DOWN](https://twitter.com/chrstleniaa/status/1262983886251847680?s=20)

Tanaw ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na abala na naman sa cellphone nito.

Huhulaan niya sanang busy ito sa panonood sa Netflix, ngunit nitong nakaraan lamang ay nahuli niya itong nanonood ng videos sa TikTok.

Nakakahiligan na nga ng asawa na mag-TikTok lalo na ngayong panahon ng quarantine at work from home sila pareho.

"Adik ka na sa Tiktok ah." Komento niya bago tabihan ang presko at bagong ligo niyang asawa na amoy Dove shampoo na kulay pink ang buhok nito.

"Nakakatuwa kasi." Tipid nitong sagot sa kanya habang hindi maputol ang tingin sa screen. 

Napatingin si Jongin sa video na pinapanood ng asawa at namangha sa nakita. "Ang galing niyan ah."

"Marami pang ganyan dito, tingnan mo." At pinakitaan niya pa si Jongin ng iba't-ibang version ng wipe it down challenge. Doon niya nakita kung gaano ka-creative ang iba sa paggawa ng videos. Isa pa, isang multimedia arts graduate si Jongin kaya mabilis niya maappreciate ang mga ganoong bagay.

"Cool. Honey, may Tiktok account ka ba?"

"Wala. Wala naman ako iuupload na video. Nandito lang naman ako para manood."

Tumango si Jongin at hindi na nagulat sa sagot ng asawa dahil hindi naman ito palapost sa social media. May Instagram nga itong si Kyungsoo pero walang laman ang account. Pang-stalk lang daw niya kuno ang account sa account ni Jongin. Meaning, pang-like at comment niya sa mga posts ng asawa na napaka-active sa social media, taliwas sa kung ano siya. At pagdating naman sa Facebook, mag-iiscroll lang siya sa timeline niya at hanggang dun na lang ang gagawin niya.

Hindi naman sa illiterate siya, sadyang wala lang siya amor sa pagtambay sa social media ng matagal. At itong panonood niya sa Tiktok ay isang panibagong source of entertainment niya bilang mahilig siya manood ng kung anu-ano. Mas superior pa rin naman ang Netflix sa kanya tho.

Dahil holiday at hindi alam ni Jongin ang gagawin sa oras ng siesta at mahimbing ang tulog ng anim na taong gulang na anak habang si Kyungsoo ay patuloy na nanonood ng Tiktok videos, nagkaroon tuloy siya ng isang magandang ideya.

Kaya nang patago, dinownload niya ang Tiktok application at gumawa na ng account para makipagsabayan na sa iba sa wipe it down challenge.

Syempre, kailangan muna niya mag-research.

Wish nga lang niya ay sana sakyan ni Kyungsoo itong trip niya.

* * *

Pagkagising ng panganay nilang si Taeoh ay kumain na silang pamilya ng merienda.

Pancit canton at tinapay ang merienda nila sa araw na iyon ng biglang sabihin na ni Jongin ang hangarin niyang makapag-Tiktok challenge sila ni Kyungsoo.

"Honey, gusto mo gawin din natin yung wipe it down challenge?"

Natigilan si Kyungsoo sa pagbabalat ng nilagang itlog na ipapares niya sa kanyang pancit canton at tiningnan si Jongin gamit ang nanlalaki niyang mga mata.

"Tayo?"

Tumango si Jongin bago kainin ang tinapay na pinalamanan niya ng pancit canton.

"Chwapos swemfre shama nashin shi Shaeshoh."

Hindi makahulma ng matinong sasabihin si Kyungsoo. "Uh...kasama si Taeoh? Anong binabalak mo, Honey?" Pabalik-balik niyang tingin kay Jongin at Taeoh na mukhang pinagbiyak na bunga.

Lumunok si Jongin at tumingin kay Taeoh na tahimik na kumakain at nakikinig lang sa kanila. Isang ngiti ang sumilay sa kanyang labi habang pinagmamasdan ang supling nila ng asawa bago tumingin kay Kyungsoo.

"Basta. Ano? Okay ba sayo o hindi? Maiintindihan ko naman kung hindi pero gusto ko talaga gawin yung naisip ko kasama kayo ni Taeoh."

Hindi pa siya binigyan ng sagot ng asawa at taimtim itong nag-isip.

Kilalang-kilala na ni Jongin ang asawa. Talented man itong tunay sa maraming bagay, may pagkamahiyain pa rin ito at mas kumportable pa rin na maging isang anino kaysa maging sentro ng atensyon.

Nagtagpo ang tingin ng mag-asawa.

"O-Okay..." bulong ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa palaki nang palaki ang tinapon niyang ngiti kay Jongin.

Kung pwede lang sumabog ang puso sa sobrang kilig, sumabog na marahil ang kay Jongin sa mga oras na iyon.

* * *

Matapos maghugas ng pinagkainan si Kyungsoo ay siya namang paghahanda ni Jongin sa camera na gagamitin para sa gagawing challenge.

Nasa banyo ang lalaki kasama ni Taeoh na pinapanood siya sa tabi.

"Daddy, Daddy, ano po gagawin mo? Pipicture ka po ba habang nagbubrush ng teeth?" Tanong ng napaka-cute na si Taeoh na bitbit ang teddy bear nito at bote ng gatas.

Sa sobrang kaartehan ni Jongin sa pag-anggle ng camera, dahil gusto niyang maging perpekto ang video nilang pamilya, nanatili lang siyang nakatalikod kay Taeoh habang inaayos ang posisyon ng camera.

"May gagawin tayong video, 'nak. Hintay lang natin si Papa Soo mo, tapos start na tayo."

Kinagat-kagat ni Taeoh ang tsupon ng bote niya at tinanong, "Pipicture po tayo dito, Daddy?"

Nang makuha na ni Jongin ang inaasam na anggulo, lumebel siya kay Taeoh at pinisil ang mataba nitong pisngi. "Parang ganun na nga, pero gagalaw tayo. Tapos popost yun ni Daddy online para sumikat tayo."

"Dadami pera natin, Daddy?"

Natawa si Jongin sa analogy ng anak at niyakap ito tsaka kinarga. "Malay natin, di ba?" Kiss niya sa noo ng anak at akma na sana silang lalabas nang lumitaw si Kyungsoo.

"Honey, okay lang ba itong suot ko?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na naka-itim na t-shirt lang ang suot kasama na rin ang black rimmed prescription glasses nito.

Minatahan siya ni Jongin mula ulo hanggang paa. "Hm. Okay, na yan, Hon. Yung kalahati lang naman ng katawan natin ang kita. Ano, game na?"

"Papa Soo, dadami na po pera natin!" Palakpak ni Taeoh sa kamay at bote na hawak habang nakaipit ang teddy bear sa kabila nitong braso.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at kinuha na ang bote ng gatas ni Taeoh at tsaka tinabi muna para mag-umpisa na sila.

Binaba ni Jongin si Taeoh para makapag-ready na.

"Ano bang balak mo sa video, Hon?"

"By cuts naman natin kukunan ang scenarios bago ko iedit. So ganito..." tiningnan niya ang daliri ng asawa kung suot ba nito ang singsing. At nang matanto na hindi, tinapik niya ang asawa sa balikat. "Teka lang..." 

Kinuha niya ang wedding ring nila ni Kyungsoo at bumalik sa mag-ama niya.

Nilahad niya ang mga singsing sa asawa na litong-lito na nakatingin sa kanya.

"Hon, ganito kasi plano ko..."

* * *

Puro pagbungisngis ang tanging naririnig ni Kyungsoo galing sa mag-ama niya habang siya ay nagtutupi ng mga damit nila.

Dalawang araw na ang lumipas simula nang gawin nila ni Jongin ang wipe it down challenge.

Sa katunayan, nahihiya pa rin si Kyungsoo magpasahanggang ngayon lalo na't prinomote ni Jongin ang Tiktok video nila sa Facebook at Instagram kung saan buong pamilya nila, friends at mga kakilala ang nakapanood ng kanilang napaka-cheesy na video. Hindi naman sa ikinakahiya niya ang video, kundi nahihiya siya dahil maraming tao ang makakapanood sa kanya online.

Sa di inaasahan, umani ito ng 1M likes at shares sa Tiktok na na-repost na rin pati sa Twitter na ginaya na rin ng iba. Mas lalong naging creative ang mga tao sa iba't-ibang pakulo nila sa challenge na ito. Pero nahihiya man siya, masaya pa rin naman siya dahil aaminin niya, kinilig siya ng sobra sa konseptong naisip ni Jongin para sa video nila. Damang-dama niya sa asawa kung gaano ito kasaya sa kanya at kung gaano siya kamahal na mahal nito.

Yung akala niyang isang simpleng video lang ng pag-swipe ni Jongin sa salamin at lilitaw lang sila ni Taeoh sa tabi nito, ay may mas magandang ideya pa pala si Jongin dun. May mas ilalalim pa pala. Kaya naman umani sila ng papuri sa mga netizens at nakapag-set ng bagong trend.

Matapos ligpitin ang mga natuping damit, nilapitan niya ang kanyang mag-ama na busy na busy pa rin sa cellphone. 

Nakapaewang siya at tinaasan ng kilay si Jongin. "Ano na namang pinagkakaabalahan niyo dyan?"

"Papa!" Hiyaw ni Taeoh at bumaba sa kandungan ni Jongin para yumakap sa binti ni Kyungsoo.

Ngiting-ngiti naman si Jongin na tumayo na rin mula sa sofa. "Nanonood lang kami videos sa Tiktok, Hon."

"Mas adik ka na ngayon."

"Sus, mas adik pa rin ako sayo." Hirit ni Jongin na may kasamang pagkindat at dinamay pa si Taeoh. "Di ba, Taeoh?"

"Jongin--" Pagagalitan niya sana si Jongin dahil ang bata bata pa ni Taeoh para matutunan ang salitang adik. Kaso, isang nguso lang ni Jongin tiklop din agad si Kyungsoo.

"Sorry na. Nag-titiktok lang kami. Nanonood lang." Yakap pa niya sa beywang ni Kyungsoo na sinang-ayunan din ni Taeoh.

"Opo, Papa. Nonood lang po kami ni Daddy ng doggos po."

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. "Talaga lang ah? Mamaya may binabalak na pala kayong video ulit."

Bumungisngis si Jongin. "Wala. Wala pa naman. Sa ngayon."

"Jongin!" Ingit ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya sigurado kung kaya pa niya ulit kapalan ang mukha niya para makapag-Tiktok video muli sila ni Jongin. 

Tumawa si Jongin habang sinusuklay ang humahabang buhok ng asawa. "Wala. Wala. Sa ngayon, i-relish muna natin yung 1M likes and counting natin na video. Tsaka di naman kita pipilitin kung ayaw mo pa o ayaw mo na. Yung sa video natin solb na ako dun ang cute cute natin!"

Humagikgik si Taeoh habang nakakapit pa rin sa mga binti ni Kyungsoo.

Sa narinig sa asawa at pagiging maintindihin nito sa kanya, masayang ngiti ang inalay niya sa kanyang mag-ama lalo na kay Jongin na kinurot niya sa ilong at sinabi, "Ang tanda na natin pero ang corny mo pa rin."

"Tss, pero in love ka pa rin." 

Tama nga naman si Jongin. At para kay Kyungsoo, wala na siyang hahanapin pang iba dahil kay Jongin, siya na ang buong mundo niya.

Sila at ng anak at mga magiging anak pa nila.

> **Tiktok video:** [ _first wipe, nakapangbahay si jongin at inisprayan ng panglinis ang salamin sa banyo nila. second wipe ay kasama na niya si kyungsoo na kiniss niya sa labi. third wipe ay biglang naka-suit na sila ni kyungsoo, lahad ang mga daliri nilang may singsing. at sa fourth wipe, kasama na nila si Taeoh na karga ni jongin at ends with a kiss muli nilang dalawa ni kyungsoo. last scene, nakapangbahay na muli si jongin na nagulat sa nakita niya ngunit may malaking ngiti sa labi._ ]
> 
> **@zkdlin** sees my future while wiping down the mirror in the bathroom #wipedownchallenge #futurewithmylovelyhusband #futurewithmyownson #futurewithyou #alwaysmyfutureisyou #iloveyouhoney #gladifoundyou #gladitsyou
> 
> **@kadingko**
> 
> 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰
> 
> **@kyeonsoos**
> 
> full story please. Or family vlog?
> 
> **@kaidyodong**
> 
> OHMYGOD 😭😍😭😭😍 NAIIYAK AKO TANGINA
> 
> **@kaichocosoo**
> 
> SALMONG TUGUNAN: NAWA'Y LAHAT
> 
> **@KAISOOPREVAILS**
> 
> GRABE HINDI AKO MAKAHINGA SA KILIG SASABOG NA ATA PUSO KO ಥ‿ಥ
> 
> **@dyokoyaki**
> 
> willing po akong magpaampon
> 
> **@jongsoonshine**
> 
> naol naglilinis lang ng salamin may forever na ako yata kiskis ko pa mukha ko sa salamin wala na HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING HAHAHAHA
> 
> SALAMAT SA MGA PINAGTANUNGAN KO NG COMMENTS! COMMENTS PO TALAGA NILA YAN SA TIKTOK VIDEO NG KAISOO SA FIC NA ITO! THANK YOU SA INYO GUYS KASE WALA AKO MAISIP NA COMMENTS! THANK YOU FOR HELPING!!! SHOUTOUT SA INYO!! THANK YOU!!!
> 
> credits to @kyeonsoos, @kadingko, @dyokoyaki, @kaidyodong, @KAISOOPREVAILS, @kaichocosoo at @jongsoonshine!!! thank you sa inyong lovely comments sa tiktok video ng pamilya kim!
> 
> also, sana nagets niyo yung version ni jongin? maala see the future ganun. sorry i can't explain it clearly pero ayun hahaha sana nagets niyo. salamat sa pagbasa ng self-indulgent fic ko!


End file.
